In the above-described technical field, there may be a leakage position searching device that measures the presence or absence of a leakage and the position of the leakage in consideration of the correlation between leakage sounds measured by individual leakage sound detectors. In some aspects, the leakage position searching device may receive leakage sounds and radio waves by the individual leakage sound detectors, and establish synchronization regarding the leakage sounds using the received radio waves.
In some aspects, the related technologies is not precisely establish synchronization regarding leakage sounds in a case where there is a difference between the sampling frequencies of two received signals, so that a required sound output position cannot be precisely measured.